1, 2, 3, 1million
by TheAverageSpiderMan
Summary: Why Arthur? - Character death, M to be safe? FrUk FACE Family, kinda. 3 shot, short chapters
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this listening to 'Nightcore- The Lonely' sang by Christina Perri- i just love nightcore 3

"Arthur!" Francis screamed from behind his lover, "Please, don't do this!"  
Arthur didn't respond. He kept his eyes trained on the ground.  
"Arthur please", He didn't fight his tears, "Please don't do this, we have children, please" He nearly broke down completely.  
Arthur turned his head. He couldn't see through the tears in his eyes. "I..." He turned back, hiding his face from Francis.  
"Arthur please. After everything we've been through. You... you can't give up now." He didn't dare take another step through fear of what his soul mate would do, "What would i tell Alfred and Mathew"  
With the mention of his children's names, Arthur looked up. "Tell them... tell them that I'm sorry. Tell them that it's my own fault and that i don't ever expect them to forgive me. That they are good children, and i will love them eternally, even if they hate me for this" Arthur turned and took a step towards Francis, "and I'm sorry to you too. Forever and ever"  
He placed a small kiss on Francis's lips and turned back, whispering "Forever and ever" before allowing himself to fall forwards and officially give up, with tears in his eyes, not of joy, not of final relief, but because he was giving up everything he loved for himself. Not even in his last moments, would he let himself be happy.  
1 fallen husband, 2 ambulances called, 3 seconds of silence before a million screams through tears..

 **But wait... this isn't finished... 0.0...  
What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Arthur hit the ground, Francis let go. He screamed from his perch on top of the building, considering following his husband, dismissing his thoughts when his children came to mind.  
He stood up, wobbling a bit, still crying, tears following Arthur's path. He turned, how would he explain this?

-  
'It is done.' a single text, caused 4 guns to drop. Would Francis ever know what the other had given up, to save what meant the most?  
1 Grieving husband, 2 grieving kids, 3 lives saved and 1 million tears.

-  
 **sorry for the short chapter, but one to go...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Three weeks later-**  
No one had just gone back to normal. Tears frequently fell in mourning, Francis had eaten rarely, the children had scarcely been to school.  
A letter, without warning, on a soft Tuesday afternoon.  
 _'Francis, my love,_  
 _Three weeks ago, you witnessed my- i left you'_  
The paper was splashed with old tears, joined by the mans new ones.  
 _'I figure that i must explain. 2 years ago, when i first moved to America, it was to leave my past and create a new future. Certain people found me, and your lives were put at risk.'_  
The ink, had started to wobble and the small patches of tears appeared more often.  
 _'I had no other choice, if i wanted you all to live a normal life, i let you believe that i wasn't happy, but thats not true, you are the best thing that ever happened to me._  
 _I have never been one with words but live happily, without me. Find someone new, who wont out you through this. This is not me begging for forgiveness, i do not deserve it, but promise me that you will never forget, never forget Paris, proposing in front of the Eiffel tower, never forget getting married and dropping the ring from nerves. You can hate me forever, but please don't forget._  
 _-Arthur_  
 _P.S I love you, all of you, in both life and death'_  
Inside the letter, was was a picture, Arthur was carrying Mathew and Francis was holding Alfred. They were in Paris. The words 'Never forget' written on the back.  
Tears fell faster, the french man couldn't figure out if he was angry, sad, or happy.

1 Loving sacrifice, 2 Separated by death, 3 left behind and 1 million emotions.

 **Well... that's it... what did you think? Please R &R?  
Sorry for any bad spelling, I wrote this really late at night  
Sorry not sorry- okay a little sorry**


End file.
